Mariah
|ja_kanji = マライア |ja_romaji = Maraia |engname = Mahrahia |birthname = |namesake = Mariah CareyN'Doul's Geb - Vol.6 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P132 The Secret of JOJO Characters (American singer) |stand = Bastet |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Unknown |death = |gender = Female |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = |hair = Blonde ( ) White (Heritage for the Future, Anime, Eyes of Heaven) |eyes = Dark blue ( ) Brown (Anime, Eyes of Heaven) |occupation = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 199 'Goddess Bastet' Mariah (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 204 'Goddess Bastet' Mariah (6) |animedebut = Episode 55 'Anubis' (2) |gamedebut = Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = |voiceactor = TV Anime }} is a minor antagonist featured in Stardust Crusaders. Mariah is one of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods. She separates the group in , and attempts to take out Joseph and Avdol using her Stand, Bastet, while Alessi confronts the rest of the heroes. Appearance/Personality Mariah is an extremely attractive, long-legged woman with short, light-colored hair. Her main attire consists of a miniskirt and hood, along with gloves, dark pantyhose, bow-knotted leather shoes and sunglasses on her head. Despite her revealing outfit, she conceals an impressive arsenal of bolts, screws, knives and other metal objects to throw at her magnetized victims. Mariah comes off as a calm, cool-headed person. However, she easily loses her cool whenever things don't go according to plan. She contorts her face and bites her lip comedically when she is upset or uncomfortable. She also has a very distinctive laugh, which she does when she has her opponents helplessly trapped in the magnetic power of her Stand. Mariah also seems to demonstrate an attraction towards older men, as she mentions that Joseph is very sexy and that she would have been his lover if it were not for DIO being more attractive. Her anime design shows her belly button contrary to the manga one. Abilities Bastet takes the form of an electrical outlet which magnetizes whoever touches it, causing metallic objects to be attracted to the victim. Synopsis Stardust Crusaders Mariah magnetizes Joseph and Avdol with her Stand, Bastet, attracting metal upon them and even into each other, giving them all sorts of difficulties. During a very powerful display of tactics, she attempts to get Avdol and Joseph run over by a train and even electrocuted. However, the two manage to outsmart her by maneuvering her in between them and then having their metal-cluttered bodies slam into her, fracturing all the segments of her bones in her body and deactivating her Stand. She is later hospitalized and is unable to fight anymore because of her broken bones. In Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Mariah is one of the boss enemies in the game. The events from her arc appear in the game with one differing detail—instead of fighting alone and confined to Joseph and Avdol, Mariah attacks the whole group alongside Hol Horse. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) Mariah makes her playable debut on the Capcom game, being included in the second version of the game. She appears as a playable character with a style based on ranged traps. Her game style is focused on middle-long range, keeping the enemy away with her moveset. Even without an active Stand, her Bast no Jiryoku, when activated, instead of summoning Bast, will place a magnetism-trap on the screen (always near her). If the opponent gets hit by this trap, their "magnetism" level will rise one level (with 5 being the maximum), making all Mariah's attacks stronger. She's one of the only characters in the game to fight at middle-long range, the other being Hol Horse. Most of her moves are based on the objects she uses in the fight against Joseph and Avdol, such as knives, forks and electrifying energy cables. During her first super move, she uses the magnetism on the opponent to attract the screws, nuts, and bolts hidden in her bra and damages the enemy. During her second super move, she performs a rising uppercut on the opponent, launching them into the air and attracting a lot of metal objects, causing massive damage. It ends with a car smashing the opponent (the same car that defeated her in the story). Along with Midler, Mariah is one of the only two playable female characters in the game. Mariah is also one of the special characters in the game that do not turn into a child when hit by Alessi's Stand; instead, she turns into the old woman that Joseph encounters during his and Avdol's battle against Mariah. Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) Mariah is one of several characters from Part 3 to possess a Metal Striker. Her FINISH MOVE makes several metal items (such as hammers and screws) attack the opponent, followed by a giant car coming in to crush them (not unlike her method of special attack in the Capcom fighting game). Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Mariah was confirmed for the game alongside Avdol. As a Stand User, Mariah is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant her uniqueness in battle. Instead of Normal attacks, Mariah will throw out a metal wire that paralyzes opponents. * Style Action - You always want to touch the things you're told not to.: Mariah places Bastet in front of her, either on the floor or on a wall as a trap. Opponents that come in contact with Bastet are inflicted with its magnetism. A Magnetic Gauge displays which of the two opponents have bee magnetized, and the current level of the magnetism's strength on them. Beginning at "Lv 1", the Magnetic Gauge eventually progresses to "Lv 2", then "Lv MAX". ** The magnetic force will just keep on increasing...: If both opponents are magnetized and within range of each other, they will increase the rate at which their Magnetic Gauges fill. If they come in contact with each other, they will both be stunned and left open to further attack. ** Until it crushes your body...: While the magnetism is in effect, metal objects will frequently come out of nowhere and attack affected opponents as projectiles. Once an object hits an opponent, it will stick, reducing their movement speed. As the Magnetic Gauge fills, the size and strength of the metal objects increases depending on the level, as well as their ability to slow the targets. At Lv 1, nuts and bolts will appear; At Lv 2, bicycles will appear; At Lv 3, cars will appear. * What are you drooling over?: Mariah fires nuts and bolts from her shirt in a wide cone. Opponents hit will be sent flying. While an opponent is magnetized, the projectiles will home in on and follow them closely. * Unfortunately, you have to die.: Mariah throws three knives straight forward, or at a downward angle if the skill performed in mid-air. If she is locked on, she will throw them straight at her target. While an opponent is magnetized, the knives will home in on and follow them closely. * EX - What are you drooling over?: Mariah is invincible during the skill's execution. * EX - Unfortunately, you have to die.: Mariah throws five knives. * Dual Heat Attack -''' '''You little turds!: Mariah inflicts Bastet's magnetization on the opponent by summoning it at their feet. Standing up, she unleashes the nuts and bolts from her shirt in a projectile attack that knocks them off-balance. Mariah taunts the opponent as a car coming out of seemingly nowhere flies at them from above and crushes them before exploding while she guffaws. JoJolities * You always want to touch the things you're told not to.: Mariah must connect her Style Action 3 times. (200 Points) * This is what's inside my pocket.: Mariah must perform a combo with at least 30 hits. (200 points) * Heh heh heh... You won't be able to move for much longer now.: Mariah must retain a magnetization effect for 20 counts of the battle timer. (300 Points) * I'll never let you catch me!: Mariah must survive the first 20 counts of the battle timer without taking damage. (500 Points) * You looked pretty handsome out there.: Mariah must Retire an opponent with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) Tournament She is paired with Esidisi in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, defeating Rudol von Stroheim and Okuyasu Nijimura in the first round, and Narancia Ghirga and Diego Brando in the second. In the semifinals, they are eliminated by Jotaro Kujo and DIO in the first round. Trivia *She is subject to some extremely comedic facial expressions when she is irritated, both in the manga and in Heritage for the Future when she loses via Time-Up. Gallery Manga= MidDioMah.jpg|Mariah with DIO and Midler from JOJO A-GO!GO! artbook MariahFirst.png|Mariah's first appearance facefault.jpg|Mariah, comedically furious that Joseph and Avdol survived |-| Anime= MariahFirst Anime.png|Mariah's first appearance Mariah card.png|Mariah and her Egypt 9 Glory Gods card Mariah's face in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Anime 2015.jpg|Mariah, confident that she'll succeed in her mission MariahJeweryrope.png|Mariah's jewelry rope on mini skirt Egypt 9 Glory Gods (Anime).png|All Egypt 9 Glory Gods on Anime 2016 Calender (September - October) Mariah Jojo's Bizarre Anime 2015.jpg|Mariah giving a taunting smirk Mariah fullappearance.png|Mariah's appearance from the front MariahBody.png|Mariah's appearance from behind MariahFacefault Anime.png|Mariah, comedically furious that Joseph and Avdol survived Screenshot (271).png|Mariah's crushing defeat at the hands of Joseph & Avdol |-| Game= MariahHeritage.gif|Mariah's portrait from Heritage for the Future Spriteriha.PNG|Mariah in Heritage for the Future Mahrahia.GIF|Mariah (Idle Animation) Mahrahia color01.GIF|Mariah's color 2 Mahrahia color02.GIF|Mariah's color 3 Mahrahia color03.GIF|Mariah's color 4 Mahrahia color04.GIF|Mariah's color 5 8xaEpub.gif|Comedic face in Heritage for the Future Jojo's_bzrre_advntr.PNG|Mariah using a special move in Heritage for the Future. Mariah Jojoeoh.png|Mariah as seen in Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) mariah 3.jpg|Mariah using her special attack in Eyes of Heaven PS3/PS4 References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Egypt 9 Glory Gods Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Characters of Unknown Fate Category:Part 3 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO